There is known, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,691, granted 2 Jun. 1998 in the name of the Scubapro Company, a diving instrument including a liquid crystal display device housed in a sealed manner in a transparent case. The diving instrument also includes an accelerometer capable of detecting a shock applied to the case. In response to detection of a shock, the accelerometer generates a signal, which switches on a backlighting device for the liquid crystal cell.
The Scubapro invention removes the need to use of a push-button for controlling the lighting of the liquid crystal cell display device, which is particularly advantageous for a diving instrument. Indeed, divers frequently wear thick gloves, which make it awkward for them to manipulate a push-button.
However, one has to ensure that the display device lighting is not inadvertently switched on in response to an involuntary shock, since this would affect the life span of the energy source, typically a lithium battery, which provides the diving instrument with current. In order to overcome this problem, Scubapro propose using a pass-band filter whose role is to filter the characteristic signals generated by the accelerometer in response to a shock applied to the case. The filter has to prevent the electric signals from the accelerometer and corresponding, for example, to abrasion noise, causing the lighting means of the display cell to be switched on. For this purpose, Scubapro has determined that the frequency of the signals generated by the accelerometer in response to a deliberate shock applied to the case using a finger is comprised between an interval ranging from 6 to 25 kHz. It is for this reason that the high cut-off frequency of the pass-band filter was fixed at 25 kHz, and its low cut-off frequency is 6 kHz.
The filtering method used by Scubapro is quite precipitant. It is not, in fact, difficult to imagine that numerous shocks, for example of the diving instrument against a stone or any other solid body, will induce an accelerometer frequency response comprised in the range 6 kHz–25 kHz, and thus cause the display device lighting means to inadvertently be switched on.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this problem, in addition to others, by proposing a method for filtering signals generated by a piezo-electric type accelerometer in response to a shock which allows deliberate shocks to be more reliably differentiated from unintentional inadvertent shocks.